As a conventional spectroscopic analyzer, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, there is adapted to have a configuration such that light from a light source is transferred via a single-core optical fiber to a sample in a measurement cell to be irradiated with the light and that the light transmitted through the sample is transferred to a spectrometer via a single-core optical fiber.
Also, as disclosed in Patent Literature 2 or 3, there is adapted to have a configuration such that transmitted light from a plurality of measurement cells are transferred to a single spectrometer to analyze a sample contained in each of the measurement cells.
However, in such a configuration that the transmitted light from the measurement cells are transferred to a single spectrometer, the light transferred from the optical fibers are incident to different positions in an incident slit of the spectrometer, and there arises a problem that each detection sensitivity is different every optical fiber.